Blade contactors that comprise a metal blade generally curved in a horizontal U-shape within a housing are known. The lower branch of this blade is fixed to the housing floor, while the upper branch rests on the housing ceiling. The blade thus forms a spring whose upper extremity is free. A lateral opening allows the introduction of a bare electric wire that presses on the upper branch of the blade, deforms it and enters between this blade and the housing ceiling. Once in place, because of the blade's shape, the wire can only be released by pressing on the blade with a tool. This pressing is generally performed through an opening in the connector ceiling. The electrical contact formed between the electric wire and the blade is thus very stable and easy to implement.
However, there are cases where access to the connector is difficult, for example when it is incorporated in a housing, e.g. a fire detector housing, mounted on a ceiling. In addition, if the housing is mounted on a suspended ceiling tile or other flexible mounting, pressing the blade moves the mounting away, which can deform it or cause it to fall. In addition, pressing in this way does not allow the release of the electric wire.